1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multifunction device and, more specifically, to a method for transmitting/receiving data between a host and a multifunction device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a multifunction device has a mode for the performance of various functions of a general printer. For example, the multifunction device can include a facsimile system mode, a copying machine mode, and a scanner mode.
The multifunction device, as described above, and a host are connected to each other by a single parallel port. The host transmits data in correspondence to the various modes of the multifunction device through a single parallel port to the multifunction device. Namely, in the case where the multifunction device has a printer mode, a facsimile system mode, a copying machine mode, and a scanner mode, the host can transmit print data, data for facsimile system transmission, data for copying, and data for scanning via the single parallel port.
A situation wherein a user desires to use the multifunction device in a specific mode by using the multifunction device and a host will be explained hereinafter. First of all, the user operates the host so as to enable the host to transmit data in correspondence to the specific mode to the multifunction device. Then, the multifunction device initializes a specific mode in response to the data.
A first portion of the data comprises control data and has a single format, and the multifunction device checks the format and converts the mode in correspondence with the kinds of data inputted.
However, the conventional multifunction device cannot receive data for other modes once it is set to the specific mode. For instance, once the multifunction device is set to the printer mode and is involved in a printing operation, if the host transmits scanner data to the multifunction device, the data stream is interrupted and the multifunction device is down. At this moment even if the host is rebooted, the multifunction device does not return to the printer mode.
As stated previously, when data of another mode is inputted in the state where the conventional multifunction device operates in the specific mode, there is a problem in that the data stream is interrupted and the multifunction device is down.
Also, in the event that the multifunction device is down for the above reason, there is an inconvenience in that the multifunction device does not return to the original mode even if the host is rebooted.
The following patents are representative of the prior art relative to multifunction devices and communication therewith: U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,558 to Bachman, entitled Interface Circuit For Utilizing A Facsimile Coupled to A PC As A Scanner Or Printer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,150 to Beaudet et al., entitled Copier/Printer With Improved Productivity, U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,425 to Maehara et al., entitled Image Recording Apparatus For Selectively Performing A Printer Mode And A Scanner Mode, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,364 to Taylor, entitled Optical Scanner And Printer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,134 to He et al., entitled Integrated Multifunctional Document Processing System For Faxing, Copying, Printing, And Scanning Document Information, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,579 to Dattilo et al., entitled Information Transmitting And Receiving Station Utilizing A Copier-Printer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,045 to Garland et al., entitled Unified Scanner Computer Printer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,579 to He et al., entitled Multifunctional Document Processing System For Receiving Document Signals From a Local Or A Remote Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,345 to Motoyama, entitled Multi-Function Machine For Combining And Routing Image Data, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,167 to Markman et al., entitled Multi-Function Terminal.
While each of the patents listed above relates to multifunction devices and/or communication therewith, each of the arrangements and methods disclosed in those patents is burdened by the disadvantages set forth above.